


Seven Más - Seven Sansan Sevenmas Stories

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: Seven more* SanSan Sevenmas stories featuring the Hound and his Little Bird*As a former teacher's assistant for a high school Spanish class (my only Spanish speaking "experience" being my love for Mexican food but I was my teacher's star French student which counts for something, n'est ce pas?), I believe that "Más" in Spanish means more.





	1. Tree christening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



> These tales of fluff and silliness are gifted to Mlle Karen, my Sansan muse.

_Fuck! Fuck!_

Sandor wanted to rip off the lights he spent seemingly eons untangling and then stringing on the tree to find that it would not fully light up. He knew it was his fault that the lights were tangled as he was the one who threw them in the damn box last sevenmas even though Sansa told him that she would take care of it, that she would carefully put them back in their original packaging. He laughed at her then and now paid the price. Typically, he would just throw the tangled mess onto the tree but this year was to be different. His Little Bird would be giving them the most precious gift, and he wanted this year's holidays to be special. So he untangled the mess and twisted the lights around the tree, making sure the lights were evenly distributed and wound tightly around the pine branches just like how Sansa would do in the years before. Of course, he forgot what she would have done first - check the lights to see if they work and replace any busted lightbulbs. Because Sandor wound the lights so well, he could not tell where the problems were as the top left was alit, the bottom portion was not, and everywhere else there were weird patches of light and darkness. 

One of the Seven Hells must be the one he was in now. Torn between starting anew (tossing the entire thing, tree and all, into the trash and buying a real pre-lit tree for an astronomical price for desperate husbands like him) and trying to find the broken bulbs, he grabbed his head and started banging it hard on the floor. 

"Wow!" Sansa gasped as she saw the largest tree ever in a house. The tree seemed even larger than the trees they had in her family estate. She could barely move around the majestic tree, for it was truly majestic as its top seemed already flocked with fake snow, in their living room, but that could also be because she was almost nine months pregnant, no longer even "pleasantly plump," to being in a state where "huge" would be an understatement. Sandor delighted in her size, oft laughing about his Super sperm, his Super size dick (Eye roll, Men!!!), and their Super sized babe to be (she was actually a bit scared even though the doctors and nurses told her that her weight gain was not excessive and not to worry as the projected size of her baby should not impact her delivery which should go as planned).

Waddling to her prone husband who seemed to be silently crying, she tried to reach down to him but was afraid that she would tip over and smother him with her ginormous boobs (which he of course loved, maybe too much, he called her body a buffet of love).

Luckily, Sandor got up quickly and held her, muttering all sorts of curses about the fucking lights. 

She stopped him with a soft kiss, which made him return with a deeper and longer kiss that left them both breathing hard with their hearts racing.

Sansa turned once more towards the tree and started to clapping.

Sandor made that cute sound that Scooby Doo made when confused.

Sansa had to laugh. 

"You got a flocked tree, like the ones I always wanted but mum would never get! You strung the lights versus throwing them on willy nilly! Oh, Sandor," she gushed as she kissed him some more, soft butterfly kisses on his bare chest.

But she did not understand, it was not perfect like she was, like what she would do. It was a fucking largest tree with patchy lights! It looked like him, a fucking mess on the right side of his face.

"But it is not perfect!! I wanted it to be perfect for you, wanted to see you face aglow when you woke up tomorrow morning to see it lit up and decorated with pretty ornaments."

Sandor held her with one arm and waved his free arm to the bags of new ornaments and other knickknacks he got, the pretty delicate glass ones he saw her eying but always walking away from them. Truthfully, they did not have much, not like her parents or even her older brother Robb, but he got a pretty sizeable sevenmas bonus that he spent on getting stuff for their babe and the rest on this dream tree he wanted just for her. 

Then he looked at her face with tears streaming down her face. He saw the love in her eyes and the look of wonder and awe she got when he finally did something right, like when he finally got the courage to ask his best kickboxing student out, or when he remembered his courtesies and not bark at her mother or irritating little sister who was so protective of her, threatening to cut off his balls if he did not treat Sansa right, or when he asked her to marry him under the old oak heart tree on her parent's vast property where they had their first kiss. But he did not understand how excited she was with even the smallest things he did, whether it was making sure a hot pot of coffee was ready for her when she got up, lower back massages which also led to something that they both enjoyed, or even letting her use his broad back as a table so she could do her crossword puzzles as he watched TV or changing the channel (from his favorite sports channel WSPN) so she could watch her fave romcom sitcoms and movies. She deserved to be cherished and treated as a princess! If only because she put up with him.

It was his turn to look at her in wonder as she gracefully opened the box for the lighted porcelain ski chalet (complete with a ski lift and skiers atop a snow covered mountain) and placed it on a large bough, one of the many dark patches in the tree, and plugged it in, with him protectively holding onto her so that she would not face plant. It was stunningly beautiful! And they begun to open the other boxes and decorate the tree together with her humming her favorite holiday tunes.

He lovingly laughed when she could not put ornaments on the top part of the tree because her belly was so big that her arms could not reach. And she playfully smacked him, a bit harder than norm as she was sensitive about the weight gain.

"Ass," she muttered.

"You know you want it," Sandor taunted as he playfully shook what his mother (and many hours in the gym) gave him.

"You are the absolute worst," she grumbled.

"But you love me still."

"I love you," she whispered and then sang Dolly Parton's song, " _And I wish you joy / And happiness / But above all of this / I wish you love / And I will always love you._ " 

And he joined her in singing the last lyrics, his husky baritone melding with her clear soprano.

_"I will always love you / I will always love you."_

He moved towards her at an angle so he could get as close to her as he could, pinning her to the wall (carefully away from their tree) and grabbing her (still cute to him) butt and her grabbing his.

"Little Bird, should we christen the tree?"

"Yes," she sighed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They previously christened his old apartment, his car, her car, their new apartment, etc.


	2. Holiday cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the holiday madness at Trader Joe's.*
> 
> * I do not work at TJs, purveyor of fine foods (OMG, they recently carry sliced brioche bread, and their Humbolt creamery organic ice cream are to die for!!!!!). I just am an obsessed fan (already wrote two fanfics inspired by TJ - lol).

He jukes, he shoots, and he scores!!!!

Raising his arms high and ridiculously high stepping, he was cheering himself as his very pregnant wife looked upon him with amusement. Sandor did not fucking care - he was in the living room in his, important correction their pad, and there wasn't any other person around (besides the babe he got onto Sansa).

Another mark in the Sandor column in the scoresheet.

His lovely wife went through cycles of cravings. First it was the usual, the delicate lemon bars (he bought a freezer and stored twenty boxes, which he knew she would like apres pregnancy). Then it was the dainty macarons which reminded her of their romantic honeymoon in Paris. Now it was those Dark Chocolate Stars that could only be found in their favorite market. They are _dark chocolate covered, crunchy shortbread cookies, generously sprinkled with tiny white non-pareils._ They were addictive - he could inhale a one pound box just like that (snapping his fingers).

Sandor remembered coming in every morning (when the doors first open) to their fave store starting in November 1 and seeing if they came in. And when they did, he elbowed pretty much everyone to buy almost every box he could fill in his cart. He did take pity on Old Nan, Sansa's beloved and batty nanny (he shuddered remembering the time when she gave him sex advice, explaining loudly to him in a crowded public place what the broad sword into the breast of Nissa Nissa meant), buying two boxes for her. And a good thing he did because there were no other shipments to their store (apparently some supplier problem), and these boxes which were selling at four bucks were now being sold on WBay and Wazon for over fourteen bucks!

Was it too much to do the Heismann?

Nah, it was not! He struck another pose as Sansa nibbled prettily on those delectable treats. 

"Baby, are you done?" his wife asked.

"Not yet, Little Bird. I am feeling good - I did good! I rock!!!!"

More ridiculous high steps around his beautiful Queen of Love and Beauty as she giggled, watching his silly display.

"Baby, you know what I really want?"

Fuck! Usually her cravings last more than five minutes. He was not prepared for this!

"You, my love," she whispered, pulling him down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized words from TJ's website describing the wonders of these yummy cookies (as an fyi, i bought only two boxes before they were all sold out).


	3. Third Day of Sevenmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor consults again with Old Nan re Sansa's gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dick jokes ahead
> 
> *Hangs head down in shame

Three was Sansa's favorite number. She told him how everything happened in threes. Apparently, he was her third boyfriend and that was why he was the One! He was still scratching his head on that, but she converted him in believing that bad things always happens in threes. Like the time he locked himself out of the house, then he stepped on some chewing gum on the street, and finally how relieved he was when Sansa threw up on him as that was the third bad thing. But that was actually a wonderful moment as that was when they found out that she was pregnant! So maybe the third shoe (does that even make sense?) would drop soon?

It was the third day of Sevenmas, and he had second thoughts, or maybe more accurately third thoughts, about his gift, a tiny sterling silver bird pendant he got Gendry to make. It seemed so little in his large hands, and she meant the world, no, the universe to him. He did not want to ruin what he told her would be her Best Sevenmas Ever. Maybe he overpromised a bit but ever since the doctor ordered her bed rest, he noticed all those things she did and that he may have taken for granted. She tried to lessen the impact of his shock by having her mum and Jeyne come once a week to help clean up the place with her mum bringing tupperwares filled with three days of meals. They both worked full time, but she really took care of him (because she told him that she enjoyed caring for him and making him happy).

So he found himself again in Old Nan's cluttered sitting room. They sat in wicker chairs that were made slightly more comfortable by the overstuffed floral chintz covered cushions that Sansa made for her. Before he could say anything, she already had him fix the garbage disposal while she made him a pot of the darkest black tea. Finally, they were drinking the intense flavored tea.

Because the tea was damn hot, he was blowing it and Old Nan started her Northern tales. While he loved the gory stories that apparently she told as bedtime stories for all the Starklings (that helped him understand why Arya was the way she was, and the same with Sansa's youngest brother Rickon), he wanted to ask for her help again about a gift for Sansa. 

Before she drifted off, he grabbed her arm. 

"Er, _who is the man that would risk his neck / for his brother man?_ " she asked.

" _SHAFT_ ," they sang together, both laughing.

"Ok, you have been patient long enough, letting an old lady ramble. What do you want?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"Well, I want to give Sansa a gift that expresses my love for her."

"You got her the flocked tree she always wanted, strung lights and decorated it?"

"Yeah, she liked that a lot. Thanks for the suggestion," he grinned.

"And she blew your whistle?" she wickedly asked as she started laughing and clapping his shoulder.

He blushed beet red. 

"Don't say that you can't say because you are a lady. You are no lady and Sansa -"

"Is wonderful woman. She is feeling down a bit lately." He had to steer the conversation back.

"Hormones? Is it because she is big as a beached whale?"

He had to smile. Those were the exact words Sansa said just yesterday as she had a hard time wearing her shoes as she could not see her feet, much less the slippers. She just wanted to go outside and get the mail as she loved getting Sevenmas cards. Before she could burst into tears, he started to croon her favorite version of "Little Drummer Boy", singing the lower David Bowie part to her singing the Bing Crosby part. Sandor knew that she felt upset about her weight gain, but he thought she was still so beautiful.

"It is the third day of Seven-"

Nan interrupted, "The most important day!"

Sandor nodded in agreement. Last year, he took Sansa out to the restaurant they went to on their first date. It was really nice even though it meant he got to dress up. But this year, she could not go out, not even to get the mail.

Nan scratched her head and then slowly said, "Well, I think there may be something that Sansa wants more than anything."

He looked at her expectantly.

_"1: Cut a hole in a box, 2: Put your junk in that box, 3: Make her open the box... and that's the way you do it!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Old Nan stopped crying and laughing (about sixteen minutes), she got serious and convinced him that Sansa would love the pendant he already got as it had meaning to both of them.
> 
> Lyrics from "Shaft" theme song and Lonely Island's "D!ck in the Box" song (video was first aired on SNL).


	4. The Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gives Sandor the Sweater, the one she lovingly knitted for him.

Sansa touched her neck, blushing as she knew that it bloomed with hickeys and love bites next to the delicate bird penant she simply adored. He loved to mark her. While she felt quite amorous because of hormones, it seemed her husband was even more affected than she. He said that they were so connected, that he felt what she felt, blaming her for gaining ten pounds from the dark chocolate stars and other treats he got her.

Also Sandor loved her with his child, oft he would just sit next to her, reading something on one hand while holding her round belly with his other hand. She often giggled that he was rubbing it for good luck as if she was some good luck charm, but he demurred by saying that he already hit the jackpot when she agreed to let him into her life.

She was pretty much done with his dark navy cabled turtle neck sweater and was now knitting a tinier and lighter version for the babe that she planned. It was so calming now, knitting the wee sweater, thinking about their past, their present (and the gift of life) and their future. But when she first started Sandor's sweater, she was so anxious.

You see, it was she who truly hit the jackpot, not him. After the two abusive boyfriends and a series of bad dates, each taking a piece of her self confidence and her sense of self, Sansa thought it would be best if she remained single for awhile. She had her friends, her family. It was enough, and it was good. 

So when she started to notice how cute her kick boxing instructor was, Sansa tried to ignore her immediate attraction, thinking that it was merely a physical thing, that him without his shirt and just in gym shorts were the reasons for her drooling over him. But then they started to talk during break, and it was easy. They just hit if off so quickly - his bluntness was so refreshing and funny. He was real, not like the fake guys she went out before. And then they became friends, such good friends that sometimes she would call him late at night to vent over something or another. He would tell her when she was being stupid when she was, but he would also tell her when she was right and be supportive no matter what. He made her feel heard. And sometimes, even in her own family, she felt small and unimportant - just the pretty girl.

He had physical scars, but she did not notice them anymore, other than the way others reacted when they first saw him, like he was some monster. She knew monsters, and he was no monster - he was gentle, brave and strong.

It was a well known that she loved to knit, and she made scarves and sweaters for her friends. Jeyne, who also took kickboxing, loved her purple soft nubby sweater, and she told everybody, including Sandor. So that he did not feel left out, she decided to knit a sweater for him. There was such a feeling of electricity and heat when she measured him, his neck, his chest, his arms and his waist. Sansa put her heart into every knit, everything she wanted to say but felt like she could not. All the while, she was worried about the sweater curse, that somehow their love would end before it even begun.

Rubbing the soft chenille of the tiny sleeve against her face, Sansa remembered that day when she told Sandor about the curse and that she could not finish his sweater. At first, Sandor did not understand why she was upset because honestly she was babbling. It was a wonder he did not book it, run away from the crazy lady. But then he held her hands and well there was more, much more (but she could not think about that or she would cry over the sweaters). And now they were married and expecting their first.

Sansa lovingly wrapped his sweater along with a gag ugly Sevenmas sweater on top. She could not wait to see the look in his eyes.

\-------

"OH, NO!," Sandor exclaimed and quickly tried to remove foot from mouth, "I mean you shouldn't have."

Sansa laughed as he held up the giant purple sweater that had glitter, feathers and, of course, Santa riding a giant reindeer (it was a gift that Rickon gave Bran who re-gifted it to her)! Then she noticed it was not the ugly sweater that made him exclaim but instead the navy cabled sweater she knitted for him. Putting down the other sweater, his large hands trembled as he touched the Sweater. 

He looked questioningly at her. And she pointed to the unfinished hem, the loose yarns at the the bottom. And then she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I never want us to ever end... I love you."

"Little Bird..." he moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they christened the Sweater, like the way they did for the Tree, the Dark Chocolate Star cookies, and the Pendant.
> 
> This was inspired by "Endless Love" sung by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross.
> 
> One of my male co-workers experienced "pregnancy" symptoms when his wife was pregnant. I laughed at that time when he complained of weight gain, lower back pain and nausea but apparently it is a known phenomena. According to parent.com, it is called "Couvade syndrome", "a condition where the father-to-be experiences pregnancy symptoms like weight gain, nausea, insomnia and mood swings."


	5. Arya's visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya comes to visit.

"Ew! I have to rub my eyes out with bleach," her wolf bitch of a sister screeched.

Sandor totally forgot that he asked Arya to visit Sansa as his little bird was getting stir crazy being cooped in their little pad. He got her fashion magazines, knitting books, sudoku books and more ornaments. Jeyne visited often but her stories of her escapades with Theon (shudder, shudder, he was worried about the many places the kraken been in) made Sansa a bit wistful (in the library, really? He knew Jeyne read, all those fanfics and romance novels, but Theon????). If anything or anyone would make her feel happy to be snug like a bug in a rug, it would be Arya. 

The sisters loved each other but they always managed to get on each other's nerves.

Sansa narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Can't you knock?"

"I thought you were attacked by a wild animal and tried to rescue you. Wait, you were attacked by a hairy baboon!" 

Arya started snorting at her own joke as now both Sandor and Sansa glared at her.

Sandor covered his wife as she put on what she called was her tent, her sparkly maternity dress that Jeyne bedazzled and that made her look like a disco ball. He told her that it was a baby doll dress as it made her like a beautiful baby doll, and that earned more passionate kisses. And he put on his shirt and pulled up his boxers and jeans.

"You said you were coming earlier," he growled.

"Gendry got home early so you know, we partaked in some afternoon delight."

It was now their turn to squirm as Arya showed them their private dungeon she installed last year. When people say someone was a whipped boy, it was usually a figure of speech but maybe not so much, with Gendry.

"So mum told me to bring you some fruit cake, and me and Gendry had a small bit."

He looked at the poor cake, and there was maybe one slice left of the cake. Sandor went to get some hand whipped cream to top the cake for his Little Bird.

When he returned from the kitchen after whipping the cream, the two sisters were tittering as they looked at the tiny sweater Sansa knit for their baby. Sandor never had good relations with his family, and he never knew that deep connection Sansa had with all of her siblings, especially Arya. He wanted that, and even though he wanted to strangle Arya, he loved her family and how inclusive they were. He knew that Arya's insults were her weird way of saying that she loved them.

"Fuck you, wolf bitch," he greeted her.

"Fuck you, Yeti," she greeted him as they customarily do.

And Sansa tried to hug them both, smooshing Arya into her massive boobs and kissing Sandor.

"Merry Sevenmas!" Sansa sighed happily.

And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on vacation soon so trying to wrap up the series. The last chapters are gonna be rushed and a bit unfinished like the sweater.


	6. Hallelujah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sing for each other!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is religious. I have faith - I have hope, firmly believe in the goodness of men (and women).

She was an angel! Her clear voice rang out high.

Hark, the angels sing!

_Adeste, fideles, laeti triumphantes /_  
_Venite, venite in Bethlehem /  
Nahum videte Regem angelorum._

Nothing would keep Sansa from singing in the church choir for the special Sevenmas evening mass. The church was lit with electric candles (at her request for him), heavy swags of green garlands bound by red plaid ribbons, giant pots of red and ivory poinsettias. Each of the statues of seven gods has berry wreaths on their heads. Sandor knew he was biased but he believed that his wife was glowing more brightly than the lit statues of the Mother and Maiden and more beautiful.

He raised his voice to sing the chorus!

Before he met Sansa, he was not a believer, and there were still parts he did not truly understand. Yet his heart overflowed with happiness, basking in the glow of her joy and love. She confessed that she prayed long and hard before she made the first move, her confession of her feelings of love for him. If her gods granted her wish (and his), Sandor would worship them as he worshipped her, on his knees and in awe.

He sang his hallelujahs every day and every night! And she also sang for him and their love!


	7. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apres the festivities, Sandor and Sansa reflect.

"Was it the Best Sevenmas Ever?" he rumbled in her ear as his hand stroke her long silky tress, so soft and cool to touch.

"Well..."

His hand stilled, and his face dropped - he knew that he ruined it with his almost pummeling Sansa's uncle Petyr who was leering down her sexy wrap dress. Fuck! Everything was good until then. 

Sansa quickly turned and saw Sandor's adorable pout, cuter than cousin Jon's patented Blue Steel smolder. She quickly kissed it away, whispering that she was just kidding. 

"It was magical, the tree, the cookies, the pendant, your lovely voice singing with mine in church, and ....I really love the B-box."

She giggled and covered her face.

"Baby, I want to hear you say it. What do you like about the Box?"

Even with her hands covering her face, Sandor knew that she was blushing as her ears were red and her lovely breasts were pink. After two years of having a physical (very physical) relationship, she could not even say what she wanted sexually, saying that it was improper to say certain things aloud. It endeared him to her, how she was both so lady like and loving, and really he did not want her to be uncomfortable - if he could, he would take her back pain, painful swollen breasts, nausea, etc. He would endure it all for her.

"Little Bird, I was just teasing. The best presents are right here in my arms."

Sandor kissed her round belly and her lips.

"I like your dick, your dick in a box," she whispered.

"I know," Sandor smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He ended up following Old Nan's "gag" three-step instructions. 
> 
> Happy holidays and happy new year! I wish you all joy, happiness and love!!!
> 
> Note: I was listening to the great Chaka Khan singing "Through the Fire" and I was really inspired by it. It would be a great song for Sandor, of his love for Sansa.
> 
> "Through the fire  
> To the limit, to the wall  
> For a chance to be with you  
> I'd gladly risk it all  
> Through the fire  
> Through whatever, come what may  
> For a chance at loving you  
> I'd take it all the way  
> Right down to the wire  
> Even through the fire"

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the horrific grammar and spelling. I like to blame my iPhone for its hilarious and sometimes enlightening autocorrect feature but it me! I did not realize until later that I misspelled the key theme of this series (face palm), and the commenters were much too kind to point it out to me. As always, I write without a beta, so the buck always stop here, with me. 
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
